En lo más profundo de mi ser
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: 'Si iba a morir, preferiría luchando y al lado de ellos, su familia...' después de que Cloud les dijera que volvieran si tenían un verdadero motivo por el que luchar, se llevó la sorpresa de que todos volvieron. Su dicharrachera, escandalosa y encantadora familia. Un pequeño capítulo dedicado a cada miembro de AVALANCHA ¡Que lo disfrutéis!:)
1. Mi familia

_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores._

¡Hola a todos! Este es un _one-shot_ de varios capítulos, y digo _one-shot_ porque serán capítulos muy cortos. Esta es una de mis escenas favoritas del Final Fantasy VII, cuando, después de que Cloud les dijese que regresaran a sus hogares y que volvieran a la nave si tenían un motivo para luchar, todos vuelven :)

A excepción de este capítulo, el resto estarán exclusivamente dedicados a cada miembro de AVALANCHA, sus pensamientos y emociones antes de definitivamente, salvar el planeta

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

Y ante los impresionados ojos de Cloud y Tifa, todos aparecieron sobre el suelo de metal del impresionante Viento Fuerte, el que parecía el rey de todas las naves del lugar. El makko de la mirada del ex SOLDADO brillaba con más intensidad que nunca mientras que el corazón de Lockhart parecía conmocionarse al ver los rostros relucientes del resto de miembros de AVALANCHA ¡Habían vuelto!

-¿Pero porqué? -azotó ese pensamiento la mente de Cloud sin poder evitarlo-¿No tienen miedo?

En las miradas del resto de miembros no mostraban ni un ápice terror ni de duda. Eran las miradas más resplandecientes y sinceras que había visto Cloud jamás. O que al menos, que él recordara. Su compañera no contuvo más sus emociones y exclamó: -¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto!-casi podían apreciarse dos lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos granate

-¡De verdad habéis vuelto a nuestro lado!

-¡Pues claro que sí, Tifa!-exclamó Barret- ¡No vamos a permitir que os enfrentéis solos a esos cabrones, y mucho menos que os llevéis el mérito después de todo!

-¡Os recuerdo que además, la belleza que estáis pisando es mía!-acompañó el piloto Cid, agitando los restos de su cigarro entre los dientes- Solo permito el lujo de conducirla yo.

Pues claro que habían vuelto...no podían salvar el mundo sin ellos, las personas que se habían convertido sin querer en su familia. Una familia dicharachera, vulgar, capaz de armar la de dios y más, pero su familia al fin y al cabo ¿Qué iba a hacer sin el gran líder de AVALANCHA, aquel grandullón con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho? ¿Qué iban a hacer sin el honor de tener la ayuda del nuevo guardián de Cañón Cosmo, que velaría por la memoria de su padre? ¿O sin las ocurrencias de aquel pequeño espía, el cual ahora había encontrado un aliado detrás de sus robóticos ojos? ¿Cómo no iban a contar con la ayuda de aquel gran piloto que no había olvidado sus sueños a pesar de habérselos arrancado? ¿Y sin la joven futura princesa del país de al lado del océano, que luchaba por el honor de sus guerreros? ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta sin la mano -ahora- amiga de aquel atormentado ser que a pesar de sus pecados, aun había amor en su corazón? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin la eterna sonrisa y los ágiles puños de la amiga de su infancia? Si iba a morir, preferiría luchando y al lado de ellos, su familia. Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció de los labios del ex SOLDADO, una sonrisa que para Tifa, era la más grande del mundo. De pronto, ambos miraron al otro chico que permanecía callado, contrastando con aquel alboroto que se oía de fondo:

-Oye Vincent...-dijo Cloud- ¿Y tú?

-...si ustedes quieren me voy -dijo cortésmente, aunque con un tono que casi se podía apreciar que estaba pidiendo que no le echaran del grupo

-¡No digas estupideces!-Yuffie saltó del techo y se puso a su lado con un gesto desaprobador- Vince se queda ¿A que si? -sonrió

-... ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre me ha inculcado?

-¡Eh! ¡Tu nombre es largo! Además, si fuisteis capaz de admitir de nuevo a esta pequeña traidora ¿Por qué no a ti?

Tifa rió- Yuffie tiene razón, eres un miembro tan valioso como el resto, no lo olvides

-Quizás puedas saldar tu cuenta así, piénsalo de este modo-Cloud sonrió

-Gracias... Y con una pequeña reverencia agradecida, se alejó un poco y se apoyó en una esquina de la nave, pensativo pero satisfecho con algo. Cloud se encogió de hombros, pero como siempre, no dijo nada, no era de esa clase de personas que daban a entender sus opiniones hacia el resto, aunque Tifa le conocía lo suficiente como para jurar que él era más sensible de lo que su fría presencia aparentaba.

La chica se alejó un poco de él, quería dar una vuelta por la nave a solas consigo misma antes de que se pusieran de nuevo en marcha, que, viendo como estaba de alborotado el grupo, tardarían un buen rato. Quería meditar, pero a la vez, tenía cierta curiosidad hacia el resto ¿Sus sentimientos se estarían desbordando por todos lados como le ocurría a ella? Supuso que a pesar de que en general, el grupo era bastante alegre -e incluso, temerario con sus decisiones- también tendrían que arreglar cuentas de última hora con sus pensamientos ¿Cuáles serían sus más profundos pensamientos?

* * *

Hasta aquí la introducción, espero que os haya gustado aunque no sea mucho por ahora. El siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a nuestro grandullón favorito, Barret ¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente capítulo!^^

Pd: Siento el momento Yuffie-Vincent, no pude resistirlo (?)


	2. Padre de Familia

_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores. _

¡Hola de nuevo! Os preguntaréis porque subí tan rápido este segundo capítulo y la respuesta es...que ya lo tenía escrito de antes :D (Como más capítulos)

¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

Dejando a Cid haciendo los preparativos para poner de nuevo en marcha Viento Fuerte, Barret se detuvo a observar desde el gran ventanal central del avión el paisaje montañoso, donde un gran manto azulado hacía de cielo, como si velara por todas las criaturas que habitaban en la tierra...la tierra...casi se había olvidado el motivo por el que empezó todo esto. El hombre rechinó los dientes con rabia:

-Como no...-pensó- ese desgraciado de Sephiroth ha acaparado toda nuestra atención.

Observó lo que parecía ser meteorito a lo lejos. Parecía mentira que, eso que parecía una minúscula mancha anaranjada en el cielo, fuera a acabar con su amado planeta, aquel que juró que defendería aunque tuviese que quitarse de en medio ciertas personas. Pero también recordó con tristeza que varias personas inocentes cayeron cuando reventaron aquel reactor...no fue una ''proeza'' de la que Barret y AVALANCHA en general se sintieran hombre se juró a si mismo que cuando acabase con todo esto, trabajaría duro para saldar su cuenta con aquellos inocentes, para mostrarle al mundo que AVALANCHA no pretendía en ningún momento hacer daño a gente que no la merecía, que ellos amaban a su planeta tanto como ellos.

Y de pronto, la pequeña Marlene asomó por su mente...su querida hija, aquella que había hecho que su corazón volviese a sentir amor, incluso cuando su mujer murió y cuando fue rechazado por su propio pueblo. La verdad es que con todo esto, Barret se sintió un padre terrible por haberla dejado de lado, y encima siendo una niña tan pequeña y tímida. Miró a las nubes y sonrió:

-No te preocupes, papá va a conseguir un planeta precioso para que crezcas en el...reconstruiremos todo Midgar y North Corel, y encontraremos energías alternativas al Makko...y jugaremos juntos y papá será un padre mejor…y...

El fornido cuerpo de Barret empezó a temblar y dos lágrimas asomaron por sus pequeños ojos castaños. Se frotó los ojos, intentando ocultar lo que era obvio para su gran amiga Tifa, que se acercó a él, acariciando su hombro cariñosamente:

-Marlene te quiere muchísimo-sonrió- ella piensa que eres el mejor padre del mundo, yo lo se...no llores más.

Barret agradeció el apoyo de Tifa y volvió de repente a la normalidad.

-¡Yo no estoy llorando!-dijo ocultando más lágrimas

-Ya, si, como si no te conociera.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué os pareció? Quería reflejar el lado más tierno y paternal de Barret, porque lo tiene y todos sabemos que es un buenazo, solo que lo oculta muy bien.

El siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a Nanaki, un ser que me encantaría tener de mascota y de amigo (?)

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!:D


	3. El líder de la manada

_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores._

¡Holis! Después de mucho tiempo puedo subir otro capítulo más _ Espero que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

Agitando su crin al viento, ahí se encontraba Nanaki, sintiendo bajo sus patas el sentimiento que debía de sentir las aves al volar, de los chocobos al correr y de los presos al atravesar el umbral de la celda al exterior; libertad. Los adornos de su crin tintineaban al son y Nanaki no pudo sentirse tan en paz con el caprichoso elemento, añoraba esa tranquilidad tan acogedora que no sentía desde que Shinra se alzó y se atrevió a atentar contra sus guerreros. Su madre luchó y defendió con todas sus fuerzas a su camada y al pueblo y su padre...la bestia suspiró, recordando lo equivocado que había estado tantos años, pensando que su padre había sido un cobarde y que no había sido capaz de luchar ni por su propio bienestar. Seto, al igual que en la antigua Esparta, había no solo luchado con todas sus fuerzas, si no que había muerto en la batalla, con todos los honores que puede recibir el mayor de los héroes. Lo mejor de todo, su cuerpo estaba petrificado en el punto más álgido de Cañón Cosmo, como demostrando de lo que había sido capaz incluso con todas esas flechas atravesando su lomo.

No podía evitar ponerse nostálgico al imaginarse como hubiese vivido si sus padres no se hubiesen hecho uno con la corriente vital ¿El tendría que asumir el papel de líder aún así?:

-... ¿De verdad merezco tanto honor?-pensó el animal, mientras las llamas de su cola bailaban

Recordó que el abuelo le había dicho, mientras observaban las estrellas desde el planetario, que debía dejar de ser tan modesto y asumir su papel de líder, que el tenía la sangre de guerreros valientes por sus venas, que estaba más que capacitado ¿Es así de verdad? Recordó el miedo que pasó cuando Hojo le puso las manos encima y lo encerró junto a aquella hermosa cetra, que parecía más valiente que él, recordó como le marcó por siempre como ''Red XIII'' y sus cicatrices recientes de luchas interminables contra seres que les resultaban familiares, como los lobos de Nibelheim.

Pero entonces, una mano amiga llegó. No, varias. Rescataron a la cetra y le liberaron, entonces el sintió que les debía lealtad absoluta. Y así conoció a Cloud, Tifa y Barret, y a la cetra que se llamaba Aerith. Y junto a más amigos, se convirtió en el futuro del planeta...o eso si salían de esta.

¿Si conseguía detener a METEORITO, conseguiría tener todos los honores para ser el líder de Cañón Cosmo?

_-Por supuesto que sí-_dijo una voz en su cabeza, muy familiar

-¿Abuelo?

-_Sí, soy yo_-afirmó la voz-_Deja de atormentarte Nanaki, ya no eres el cachorro que crié como si fuera mi hijo. Tienes la fuerza y el coraje de tus padres._

-…pero abuelo ¿Tu crees que eso es cierto? Mis padres lucharon y aunque perdieron la vida, ganaron. El mayor honor de un guerrero es morir en la batalla y yo aun sigo vivo -miró con tristeza el horizonte

-_Eso es porque la batalla aun no ha llegado _-Se quedó pensativo y prosigió-_ Pero en este caso, lo que importa no es morir en batalla, si no ganarla joven, el planeta y sus habitantes lo necesitan. Tus padres __si te vieran, se sentirían muy orgullosos, como yo lo estoy ahora_-rió entre dientes

Nanaki miró al suelo, algo avergonzado por tanto apoyo -Gracias abuelo, siempre sabes que decirme

-_Nada de modestias joven, todos aquí están deseando que vuelvas y los lideres. Y yo aquí os estoy esperando, tus amigos son bien recibidos al observatorio ¡Así que por el amor de Dios, salvad el mundo! Y vuelve con nosotros_

La voz de Bugenhagen pareció desaparecer en un eco, como si la brisa lo hubiese volatilizado. El animal apoyó sus dos patas delanteras en la barandilla de la nave y sonrió:

-Yo también os quiero.

* * *

Pues aquí lo tenéis, siento que sean tan cortos, a mi me gusta extenderme porque me encanta escribir, pero la idea es que sean cortos. Aun así espero que os estén gustando . El siguiente capítulo irá sobre un pequeño y molesto ''animalillo'' que sin embargo y a su manera, es encantador.

¡Hasta otra!


	4. Las cartas del Tarot

_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores. _

¡Hola de nuevo! Os preguntaréis porque subí tan rápido este segundo capítulo y la respuesta es...que ya lo tenía escrito de antes :D (Como más capítulos) ¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

-¡Oye viejo! ¿Cuánto te queda?-preguntó Caith Sith

-¡Quedará lo que quede!-contestó de forma brusca el piloto, comprobando la nave y dirigiendo al personal

-¿Por qué eres tan malhumorado?

-¡Por enanos como tu soy así!

-¡Ja! ¡A este paso, te va a salir más arrugas y se te va a caer más el pelo! ¡Cálmate hombre!

El hombre hizo un amago de darle una patada, pero se detuvo cuando uno de los ayudantes reclamó su atención. El pequeño robot suspiró al ver como se alejaba dando zancadas con sus sucias botas llenas de aceite de motor y polvo:

-De la que me he librado... ¡No creo que una marca de bota quede bien con mi pelaje!

De un salto, se bajó de una de las barras donde estaba sentado y observó a sus compañeros. Estudió sus expresiones a fondo; antes parecían muy entusiasmados pero ahora parecían agobiados y tristes ¿Por qué? Aunque él era un robot inteligente y con personalidad propia, su inteligencia artificial no alcanzaba aun a comprender esos cambios tan repentinos de humor que poseían los seres vivos, como tampoco comprendía el cambio de planes de su creador, Reeve ¿Por qué ahora quería ayudarles? Su misión era detener a AVALANCHA y beneficiar a Shinra, la empresa por la cual era empleado desde hace muchos años. Caith Sith no comprendía en ese aspecto a su creador, al igual que no comprendía el cambio de humor de sus compañ que más le daba a él, solo era un robot, ni siquiera era el auténtico Caith Sith, ese murió sacrificándose en el templo de los ancianos...a veces sentía un gran vacío por no poder experimentar tantos cambios emocionales, al igual que un ser vivo. O sentir dolor físico. El podía sentir miedo, emocionarse, gesticular, pero poco más.

Se montó en el moggle de peluche, que le miraba con esos ojos de plástico negro con su eterna e inerte sonrisa de colmillos asomando. Acarició la cabeza del peluche, él sabía que era blando y suave por lógica, pero no podía sentirlo como hacía Aerith cuando a veces se tiraba las horas muertas abrazándolo y diciendo lo blandito y adorable que era, o como cuando Nanaki se acurrucaba a su lado y lo usaba de almohada, ronroneando como si se tratase de un felino en el regazo de su una orden, hizo que el enorme moggle avanzara hasta el establo de los chocobos, donde se encontraba descansando, el chocobo de Cloud, un ave de color dorada magnífica y muy tranquila que le observaba acurrucado en un montón de paja. Caith Sith saludó al animal y Lightning le respondió con un adorable graznido:

-Prrr...guark!-sus azulados ojos centellearon a la espera de algo

-¡Ja! Los chocobos sois unos glotones ¿Eh Light?-se plantó de un salto frente al gigantesco cuerpo del chocobo con una verdura- ¡Toma grandullón!

El ave sin rechistar, devoró la verdura en menos que se dice kupó mientras Caith Sith y el moggle se acomodaban en un montón de paja aparte para así relajarse durante el trayecto. No pasó ni dos minutos cuando de repente, sintió un cambio de frecuencia al mover sus orejas como si fueran satélites. El pequeño felino supo de lo que se trataba, así que dio paso a una retransmisión y a continuación, una imagen bastante familiar se proyectó en una pantalla que había instalada en sus ojos, donde únicamente podía verlo él:

-¿Me recibes Caith Sith?-dijo Reeve, proyectándose desde su despacho

-¡Alto y claro!-saludó el gato- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería que me hablases sobre la situación actual…digamos que no quiero tener que enviar a otro Caith Sith, para evitar que te vuelvas otro kamikaze -contestó mientras se colocaba bien los pocos cabellos rebeldes que se deslizaban por su frente, en contraste con su pelo repelando hacia atrás

-Vamos de camino al Cráter del Norte -antes de seguir, una duda surgió su cabeza- pero necesito saber algo más importante…-Reeve se extrañó, pero hizo que prosiguiera -¿Por qué has cambiado la misión? Pensé que nuestro deber era trabajar para Shinra y sin embargo, tengo la sensación de estar sirviendo para el bando contrario. A mí no me importa, pero ¿Y tú?

El hombre sonrió divertido-Me alegro de que me preguntes eso…-se quedó pensativo, pero continuó- Me he dado cuenta, en todos estos años que llevo de servicio, que estoy trabajando para una panda de sinvergüenzas. Están acabando con todos los recursos del planeta y la gente no lo sabe ¡Vamos a morir lo más probable y no hacen nada por intentar remediarlo! Así que he decidido que yo, desde el interior, pueda hacer algo. Vi el potencial de AVALANCHA y, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con algunos de sus métodos, he decidido proporcionarles algo de ayuda desde el otro lado.

El robot arqueó las orejas sorprendido ante esa decisión, definitivamente no parecía conocer a su viejo amo Reeve.

-¿Y por eso yo estoy aquí?

-Sí, tu eres un elemento más que importante en mi objetivo. No, eres un valioso miembro para salvar el planeta, mi pequeño colega-la cola de Caith Sith se agitó contenta- Tengo un proyecto en mente, un buen proyecto donde solo necesito que el planeta se haya salvado de esto y…dinero que por desgracia, no tengo –suspiró derrotado al recordar que era el miembro de Shinra con menos sueldo

El animal se levantó muy feliz ante las palabras de su viejo amigo, jamás pensó sentirse considerado valioso, si bien había sido alguna vez útil, pero nunca de esa manera. Si Reeve estaba tan decidido, el seguiría adelante con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te preocupes viejo amigo, esto saldrá adelante!-hizo un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar y el hombre sonrió- ¡Pienso darle una patada en el culo a Sephiroth, ya lo verás!

-Je, ese chip de personalidad está mejorando mucho-rió desde el otro lado

-¡Eh!

De repente, Caith Sith empezó a oír pasos que se acercaban al establo y se tambaleó nervioso mientras sus bigotes se agitaban a la par, no creo que a los miembros de AVALANCHA les hiciera demasiada gracia que estuviera hablando con alguien del bando enemigo, aunque este miembro en cuestión les estuviera brindando su apoyo. Miró a Tuesti y dijo entre maullidos:

-¡Bueno Reeve, cambio y fuera!

-¡Espera Caith S-!-y la retrasmisión se cortó bruscamente

Reeve se quedó durante unos segundos anonadado mirando la pantalla de su televisor portátil, donde solo pudieron verse rallas grises y negras, ni rastro de su compañero. Su única reacción a continuación fue de frustración, dando un golpe impotente al aparato:

-Tsk, menuda mierda…-apartó la mano dolorido y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho porque ese televisor le había costado mucho dinero- ¡Ag, espero no habérmelo cargado, con lo delicada que es esta clase de tecnologías…!

''No, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en tonterías como estas, señor Tuesti'' pensó a continuación, sintiéndose idiota. Se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, se levantó de su vieja silla de director y decidió prepararse una copa de vino para relajarse y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, no podía levantar sospechas en Shinra, ya los demás miembros no tenían una buena idea de Reeve pensando que era un blando por pensar en los habitantes de Midgar en ver de sacar provecho y dinero de la situación. Miró de nuevo al aparato y suspiró:

-(Lo que no ha hecho es contarme nada más de la misión…)-tomó un sorbo de su vino mientras contemplaba el eterno vacío de la pantalla.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Me diréis ''Si que ha subido rápido otro capítulo'', pero lo tenía por ahí escrito :D ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quería mostrar a un Caith Sith preocupado pero sin que perdiera la esencia de su personalidad, espero no haberme salido del personaje. Y antes Reeve iba a salir menos aun, pero decidí extender un pequeño párrafo más porque adoro a Reeve y quería que saliese un poco más.

Bueno, en fin, se nota mi gusto por el FF XIII por el nombre del chocobo de Cloud, lo siento, no pude evitarlo *se cubre con un escudo por si acaso la linchan por idiota*

Y antes de nada, no quiero despedirme sin antes mandar un gran abrazo a _Kristall Blauw_ por sus reviews y demás, muchas gracias por seguirme, eres un sol 3 Y bueno, también a los que me lea aunque no dejen comentarios, porque me sigue alguien más…¿Verdad?….;_;

En fin, espero que os haya gustado :D


End file.
